


You Dont Have To Be Alone

by lillys_Comet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Hope you like it anyway, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Stark!Reader, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Y/n Stark - Freeform, not the best writing, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillys_Comet/pseuds/lillys_Comet
Summary: Living in Rose hill Tennessee with your best friend was a dream. sure it had its ups and downs like your absent mother and you father that was never there but none of that mattered if you had Harley. but one day everything changes. you mother gets killed in a drunk driving accident and you are shipped off to your father Tony Stark. Away from everything you have ever known and in a new city friendships are that last thing on your mind, let alone romance.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. The Start Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone this story is being put on tublur under the username @bucky-barnes--bitch   
>  hope you all like it xoxo-Ally
> 
> warnings: Drunk driving, Death of a parent, Abandonment issues.

Rose hill Tennessee was a small town, that ment that secrets were a big deal and who your father was was the biggest one of them all it created the biggest gossip outbreak in the town in years . Being 15 it had passed a while ago but once in a while you could still hear the older women of the town whisper when you passed by them. 

Being the source of the soccer moms gossip as a six year old was a different story, a lot of the time parents would keep their children away from you because you were ‘bad luck’ or ‘a mistake’ of just flat out called a bad kid, sure those words hurt you and made you feel like you didn’t deserve friends but once you began to talk to your next door neighbor Harley Keener he would brighten things as soon as they got dark, and would stick up for you no matter what happened to you. you were the same age and were in the same grade. Both of your moms weren’t home so much so you two took care of each other from a young age, this created a bond that nothing could brake, at least that what you thought until you were both fifteen and were just going about your business in the town square sitting on a park bench after school on a warm Tuesday in early June. You both only had one more week of school than it was summer. But summer was taken away from you in the blink of an eye when one of the few police officers Deputy Banks came up to you on that bench and sat next to you

“Hey y/n how are you doing”

“I’m okay Banks whats up?” he was so nice to you so the solemn expression on his face was a dead give away

“Your mother just got into a car accident and is in the hospital in critical condition” 

I begin to cry and grab onto Harley and cling for dear life. Not out of sadness for that woman I only called mother out of obligation but out of shock and anger that this would happen to me I hear Banks talking to Harley and then he stands to bring you to follow his steady and slow steps into the back of the police car with him. 

Arriving at the hospital you are told to sit in the waiting area by a nurse in light purple scrubs the chairs itch and make you squirm around for a bit. After ten minutes or so minutes a doctor in black scrubs walked up and sat next to you

“Hi Mrs.L/N im your mother’s doctor Dr.Hillcroft “

“Hi Dr What’s going on with my mother?”

“We are guessing that she was just leaving a bar or club by her tox screen. when she got to us she was already dead i am so sorry” 

“oh” you don’t know what else to say. You begin to feel numb and you fall back on the chair looking at the ceiling you feel Dr.Hillcroft leave and then time seems to stand still. 

Could have minutes or hours but the next thing you know is that a woman in a balck skirt and cream top sits down next to you holding a clipboard. you look up at her to take in her appearance and prepare for some more information. you figured that you would be going to a foster home which meant you would be assigned a social worker.

“Hello Dear, my name is Tessa Holden. I am a social worker. ” You continue to look at the woman who was all too calm for this to be happening to you. you look at her with the dead y/e/c eyes that you always seem to carry with you on a hard day or when something bad happens. 

“Your Father was granted custody and notified a minute ago. He lives in New York so you will have to move there. I will be going with you to make sure you get settled. We will be leaving by plane in 2 days. all your stuff will be shipped via mail so pack it up and someone will pick it up the day we leave. i trust you will be okay on your own until then” you nod your head trying to process all the information you had just received she walked away brushing back a strand of fire red hair behind her ear.

walking out of hospital you kept running her message through her head processing it little by little. everything seems so fast. Stopping in your tracks halfway there you realise that she said your father was the one to take you, you were going to meet him, you didn’t know why but you began to cry again. 

Your crying stopped after the initial shock wore off and you began to think about meeting him. 

right now you had to figure out how to tell your best friend that you were leaving in 2 days and that you needed him to help you pack up your life to move up to new york. You were eachother whole worlds and you didn’t want to leave as much as he wasn’t going to want you to leave but you knew from the moment that the social worker stepped in that you didn’t have the choice. 

Walking through his front door and pooping yourself down on the couch feet hanging over the back like it was your own home. Harley walked into the sitting room and saw you.

“ hey i heard are you okay”

“ i think i am a little too okay for everything the has just happened to me “

“ Ok I know about your mom, what else happened to you?”

“While i was at the hospital a woman Named tessa came to me and explained that because i am still legally a child and to young to get emancipated i have to move to new york in 2 days to live with my father”

“WHAT. they can’t just take you away like that. They can’t take you away from me”

“ exactly so i was thinking about just running away from this town so i don’t have to go” 

“Wait a minute did you just say that you know who your dad is” 

“No she never told me only that he lives in new york and that we leave in two days”

“ how can she not tell you” 

“ my point exactly “ 

“ i cant believe that you are leaving” 

“I know, will you please help me pack”

“ i’m not happy about it but yeah i can’t let you handle something like this on your own”

Standing in front of the car Tessa was picking you up in, it was a plain black government issue SUV. It was going to take you to the airport, it was going to take you away from everything you have ever known and the life you worked hard for. 

Hugging Harley so tight you thought you were going to break him in two he sets his head on your chin

“ i’m going to miss you y/n/n “

“ i’m gonna miss you too Harls”

“ call me every day, and when you land, and right before you take off”

“ Ok bye” you start waking to the car but turn around half way and run to him and wrap him in a tighter hug then before

“ i love you idiot”

“ i love you y/n/n”

walking away again tears were streaming down your face at this point you released just how much you didn’t want to leave your home to live with someone who didn’t even want you. You just wanted to stay here, live with Harley and have a happy life. 

The car ride was long because of mid day traffic to the airport. But you passed the airport and kept going for another minute. The silence in that car was thick and you were fighting tears the entire ride over to what you had now concluded was the private airstrip. 

The car stopped and Tessa got out of the car you took that as your Que to get out too. You grabbed your phone out of your back pocket and checked the time. 12:23 Tessa told you that the plane could leave no later than twelve thirty if you wanted to arrive on time. The flight was supposed to be around an hour and a half and you had waited for a few minutes and then the plane began to fly, flying away from your life as you had known it. 

Tessa fell asleep not even fifteen minutes into the flight, once you were sure that she was sleeping you let the tears fall from your face you let yourself fall apart. You had to be strong so much that it felt right to be able to let go for this trip just for the plane ride you told yourself, while you did not seek the approval of someone who was never around to get it you didn’t want your father to be disappointed in you.

5 minutes before the plane landed Tessa woke up from her peaceful slumber only to begin talking. Her voice knocked you out of your emotionless trance.

“So y/n Mr.Stark will be awaiting our arrival with his assistant Mrs.Potts at the airstrip”

“Did you just say Mr.Stark?” she nodded her head yes as if it were no big deal.

“As in the genius billionaire, as in iron man. As in stark industries”

“Yes did i not tell you before” this time you were at a loss of words. Thinking about the fact that you didn’t have to impress some no god waste of space absent father, you now had to impress a genius who probably had unreasonably high expectations. To be fair the fact that you had genius jeans made sense seeing as how you had skipped 2 grades and were still top of your class especially in any form of STEM.

“No you didn’t”


	2. Having Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have someone who cares, or at least acts like they do and it feels really good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you like this chapter leave a comment if you want a request or send it in my asks on tumblr hope you all enjoy xoxo-Ally
> 
> Tumblr:@bucky-barnes--bitch

You walked down the ramp of the small plane your father was standing in a suit that probably cost more than you would on the black market with dark sunglasses sitting on his face. He let out a small smile at you and waved you over to the car he was standing in front of. Standing at the door of his car and a very put together woman who reminded you a bit of Tessa because of her strawberry red hair except she had a kind and warm smile that made you feel safe. 

“Hello” you looked at your feet the whole time glancing up and trying not to faint. Not because you were meeting your dad but because he has always been one of your idols because of your love for technology.

“Hi Kid,” he grabbed your shoulder, rubbing it slightly and giving you a small smile, you could tell that he could sense your anxiety. He was probably worried and just the fact that he didn't seem stuck up or like he resented you made that anxiety grow a little smaller. He walked over to the driver side door and got in 

“Hello im Pepper Potts but you can call me Pepper if you could like” she walked over to you and opened your door 

“Thank you Pepper” they were being so nice to you even though you were intruding on their lives so much.

The car ride was quiet Tony and Pepper whispering between them but you could see Tony glancing at you in the rearview mirror of the really nice car you were picked up in. you wanted to be strong but you felt so guilty you wanted to cry. When your thoughts started to get bad you guessed that Tony could tell because he began to talk with you he mush have known that this would be a hard transition for you.

“So... y/n, you will be living with us all at the avengers tower, but you are going to share a floor with an intern/member of the team Peter Parker. He is also 16, he goes to a Private high school for STEM. It's called midtown high it's in queens if you wanted you could go there too if not we could find you another school you are a sophomore right?”

“I'm actually a senior i skipped some grades a few years ago” he gave a impressed smirk

So do you think you are going to want to go to midtown?”

“Yeah i love engineering ” you were so excited about all of this you smiled for the first time in weeks you loved engineering the most but just the idea of going to a school for the things you loved made you happy

“Really?” he seemed happy with you.

“I spend most of my time just tinkering with old electronics taking them apart and seeing what I can make”

“Did you bring anything with you?” he almost looked excited to see what you could make. No one expert Harley ever cared about your obsessive tinkering. 

“Yeah i packed everything that worked left most of the scraps or things that wont turn on” he smiled at me with a real genuine smile. It made me so happy to know that he wasn't disappointed in me but rather invested in who I was and who I wanted to become.

“We can check it out and get you some space in the lab on the avengers floor if you want”

You look up into the rear view mirror to see Pepper smiling at you.

It was startling that in such a short time you went from a nobody that everyone could care less about to someone who has someone. You didn't know why you were never one to trust quickly but you trusted Tony fast and that was a good thing, sure it was scary because given your record he would leave too but you just wanted to be happy just for a little while. You were pulled out of your thoughts when your phone began to ring, picking it up you saw it was Harley,

“Hello”

“Hey you didn't call when you plane was supposed to land so i got worried”

“Sorry i got distracted can i call you when i get back”

“Yeah just glad to know your plane didn't go down”

“Ok bye Harls”

“Bye “

Entering the tower was intimidating. There were so many people who looked like they belonged in this tower, you didn't look like you belonged, you looked lost.

“You alright” Tony looked over at you, you realized you had been picking at the hem of your mother's old band t-shirt he looked you over for the first time you were standing next to each other without needing to go somewhere. He looked at your t-shirt realizing why it looked so familiar. He lost it at a stark expo 17 years ago, he smiled knowing that you have had it this entire time 

“Yeah, i’m fine”

“Okay” he didn't seem convinced and you knew that but he didn't bother pushing you to open up.

“If you want we can go to your floor for a while i have some work to do but later today we can take a look at your stuff in the lab” he checked his watch 

“Peter should come around for dinner tonight so we can all eat together. He should be back soon but he comes in through the window most of the time” you look at him with a confused face

“You'll see”

“When do you want to meet the rest of the avengers”

“Can i meet them after i start school”

“Yeah banner will be in the lab today is that okay '' nodding your head you got a little more excited than you were before. This was a dream for you, you began to think that you should be sad about you mom dying but she was so horrible this was all you ever wanted, you honestly didn't think that you would notice her being gone that much

“Yeah, speaking of school you can ether start in 3 days on Monday or the week after that whatever you want”

“Can I think about it for a bit? '' he just nodded his head and the elevator opened up revealing a penthouse-like floor. It was huge, It had floor to ceiling windows one one wall and a kitchen on the other as well as a large living room that was decorated pretty plainly. It seemed for the most part normal until the window in front of you opened and spider-man came hurling through the window and landed on the floor gracefully. He took off his mask and your first thought was not that you know the true identity of spider man, but that he was so cute and you were so screwed 

“Hi i’m peter Parker”

“Hi i’m y/n l/n “


End file.
